


A Ship Sailed, A ship Abandoned.

by ECH0



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jonah Cyrus, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Jonah Cyrus, Slow Burn TJ Cyrus, TJ Cyrus, Tjyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, jandi, jyrus - Freeform, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECH0/pseuds/ECH0
Summary: Cyrus is growing up, and he takes a good look at those around him and realize he needs to change and be true to himself. Even if it means losing everything he has built up till now. Everything begins with one step, whether that's letting someone you like go and embracing a new endeavor, or just trying to make friends with someone you didn't think possible. It all comes out in this story of one boy trying to do the same. Accepting all the drama and hurt that may follow.





	1. The Beginning of a new Ship:

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [built from pieces of my shipwreck at sea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663408) by [dangpankoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangpankoozie/pseuds/dangpankoozie). 



> This story will focus less on the drama and things that happen and focus more on what each character feels In the situation they are in.  
> OH! and this is not a One-Shot there will be multiple chapters.

Cyrus walked up to the “The Spoon” his favorite diner with a steady stride. The sparkled linoleum table tops alongside the teal and orange striped pleather booths offering him the comfort as he walked in with a peculiar look on his face.

His dark hair blew in the slight breeze as he shielded his eyes from the sun on this windy Saturday evening. It was outside the norm for him to be so serious, he was generally a happy kid but today he had something weighing on his mind, and he needed help. He noted the time was exactly 4:50 in the afternoon.  _'Perfect'_  he thought, as he made his way to a free booth off to the side. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly he noted that it was the same two-person booth he had that important moment with one of his best friends, Buffy, not too long ago. He sat and waited. The blond girl he had anticipated came up with a confident stride.

 

     "Hey Cyrus, what can I get for you, besides the usual I mean?" Amber's face had an honest smile and her voice held a tone that was more genuine than when dealing with the normally ill-mannered crowd of customers that walk into the establishment. She placed an ice water on the coaster in front of him

"Although just a warning; I get off of work in a few minutes."

 

     Cyrus looked up then placed his phone face down so as to keep his attention away from the device, more specifically a text he had read for about the 13th time that day.

 

"I know, that's actually why I'm here right now."

Amber gave him a questioning look which was ignored.

 

"Two orders of the usual please,  **plus**  one Amber for company if you don't mind."

There was an air of finality in the way Cyrus spoke. Normally the blonde would rebuff any amount of control that anyone, man or woman, would try to put on her. However, this was Cyrus; meek, shy, and passive Cyrus. Although the boy that she was currently speaking to showed none of these qualities that she was accustomed to. Amber needed to satiate her own curiosity so she said, "Id love to, just let me put your order in and get changed."

 

     Her stomach gave a small growl as she was about to turn, she flushed and gave a nervous chuckle while looking away. Cyrus showed no indication that he heard it, however, he made one last request before she put her notepad away, "Before you put in the order for the Baby Taters and milkshakes can you put in an order for Caesar salad with dried cranberries on the side?"

Ambers face morphed into an unreadable look, confusion and anticipation buried themselves into her gut. She gave a confirmation and walked away to place the orders before clocking out.

 

     Meanwhile, Cyrus unable to resist went back to his phone then reread the text. He changed the screen to his missed calls and stared at the voicemail notification; he started to bite his lower lip as his finger hovered over it. He couldn't bring himself to listen to it just yet. Pulling back his hand he took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and his hand started to creep forward. A twitch of the finger away and-

 

     Amber plopped down across from him startling him slightly. He looked at her and then back to his phone and decided that she took a small amount more precedence over it for the moment. he placed it facedown one more time, but not before putting it on silent. Cyrus placed his hands on his chin as he looked away for a moment.

"Sooo..." she began unsure of how to proceed.

 

     Just then a few guys came into The Spoon and Ambers eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the small group of boys that had on the baseball uniform from her high school, _'Definitely sophomores from the reserve team.'_  she thought while adjusting her posture to sit up straight as she took out the pins in her hair that she normally put in for work. They passed her and Cyrus’s table and sat a few tables down from their booth. Amber couldn’t help but look them up and down noting the differences between them, deciding the boy with medium length brown hair wearing a backward green cap was the best looking from the other two. A lite tap of a plate on the table in front of her and her attention was brought back to the present, as the coworker who took over her section placed the salad Cyrus had ordered moments before in front of him. She kept her sight on the napkins in front of her cursing herself for feeling embarrassed twice in one day in front of the younger middle schooler. She glanced up to find calculating eyes filled with amusement, and a smirk that looked way too natural on a face used to honest smiles.

 

     Cyrus slid the plate in front of him toward her and he stated, “My treat, I know it’s your favorite, and don’t worry you won’t look unladylike in front of any potential… interest, because it’s a salad and whatever-” He ended his sentence a little flippant and abrupt, normally he would continue on a small tirade of verbal vomit until someone stopped him. This stole her attention once more, being reminded of her curiosity earlier. She accepted the food and started eating. She forgot to pack a lunch today which lately have been consisting of an apple with peanut butter.

“How do you know it’s my favorite?” she said after a few mouthfuls of the tangy salad savoring the touch of sweetness the cranberries brought to the otherwise traditional dish.

 

She took a slight pause and in unison they said.

“Jonah.”

“Jonah.”

 

     They both had a small smile thinking of their big mouthed friend. The name of her ex no longer brought a heavy feeling in her chest; it has been a few months after all. Cyrus then slid the untouched water toward her. Taking a few more bites she then took a sip of the water. She didn’t know where to go from here; she expected a bit more and less from the young man in front of her. Of all the things she didn't anticipate comfortable silence. She let her attention drift to the guys from earlier as a small distraction. The brown-haired boy then glanced over to her, instead of looking away at being caught like most girls her age would she looked him up and down taking her time before smirking and looking away back into her salad.

 

     She then looked up to check on her normally awkward companion. He was looking directly at her, eyes knowing what she did and seeming to know how embarrassed she really was.  _'Too comfortable!'_  she thought. 

 

“ **What?** ” she challenged, she was tired of being intimidated by Cyrus of all people. She polished off the salad dropping the fork into the bowl with an audible clang and looked him in the eye. Wanting to get this interaction? Hang out? Whatever this was, she wanted it over with. 

 

     Taking his time and keeping his eyes locked with hers he tilted his head in the direction she was looking moments before. Then he broke eye contact and his eyes roamed over the small group before looking back at amber.

 

“I think the one in the green hat is a bit cuter than the other two don’t you think?”

 

     Amber’s mouth opened and her eyebrows shot up, the smirk Cyrus had earlier was back as Amber's mouth hung agape. She did not want to leave anymore, she didn't know what to feel. She snapped it shut as her coworker came back with the rest of Cyrus’s order from before. He murmured a thank you, his eyes never leaving the blonde girls as he popped a Baby Tater into his mouth.

 

Amber was the third person Cyrus Goodman had come out to and he felt he had done a pretty good job.


	2. Let us Sail a FriendShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things progress between Cyrus and Amber.  
> Don't worry in the next chapter TJ and Jonah make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning I will augment mistakes as they come up. Like in the first chapter my friend told me that I should describe the Spoon for my audience, and she was right. that change is coming soon, if not already.

_She stood in the crimson soaked land of her decimated home, her domain in ruins all to quench the hell fire that he had started._

_Andi knew one thing, only a river of blood from his veins_ _would satiate her newly kindled thirst for reve-_

_Woah, woah, woah! Sorry, wrong story! My fault, my fault here you go-_

 

Amber looks away after a moment, unsure of what to say. All of this uncertainty is really getting on her nerves, this isn't her. The blonde looked to the side once more, knowing that those between eyes are taking in everything she does, scrutinizing her every action. She was deeply unnerved and enticed. She couldn't even focus on the cutie they both agreed was cute. That's when a thought crossed her mind and she decided to speak it instead of holding it in like she normally would. She straightened her back and leaned back in the chair, her posture exuding confidence. She stared back at Cyrus, it came to her that they held a similar weight with their presence. She wasn't sure if he was copying her or if it was her that was copying him. She reached for a baby tater.

 

"So when was it that you figured this interesting little fact about yourself?"

 

Cyrus looked down at the basket of baby taters and plucked two of them that hastened to be fused together. He smiled as he slowly peeled them apart. He ate one while still fidgeting with another. Not as confident as I thought. Amber brought the baby tater to her mouth.

 

"It was around the time that I came to the conclusion that had I fallen for your ex."

 

It didn't make it in her mouth, instead, she missed and it went down her blouse. She gasps because it was still hot, she reached down the front of her shirt and retrieved the snack. Her mind moved a mile a minute, making connections from the past that should have been noticeable but she overlooked them because it was middles-school and Cyrus was a boy. Cyrus had his hand over his mouth hiding a grin, but his eyes were filled with mirth. She took a deep breath and tossed the now ruined food at Cyrus. He held up a hand as it bypassed his defense and-

 

"Really? Why the hair? It’s always the hair." Cyrus stated with a tone that rang with seriousness, although she did not believe him because his smile was still as wide as ever. It was a laughter filled with kind teasing, the laugh of a mischievous friend who just wants to see everyone happy. Amber couldn't help but to start laughing with him, her own laughter filled with both her own want to be happy and her sorrow at the fact that she hasn't laughed like this in months. Since Jonah broke up with her, since her dad started lying, she couldn't remember when the last time she laughed with a friend. A friend that wasn't making fun of someone else, a friend that she could talk to unabated, a friend like Cyrus that she didn't know she needed.

 

They both calmed down when the waitress came over, Cyrus then asked for the bill and stated that he wanted to take what was left on the table to-go. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the waitress. They both sat in silence. For the moment, content, even though they both knew much more needed to be said. While waiting Cyrus looked amber in the eye and the looked over to the object of interest from earlier. Ambers eyes followed and saw that the boys from earlier were close together and whispering while glancing at her table. The blond felt her face heat up a bit in embarrassment. She slowly looked away and brought her gaze back to Cyrus. He hadn't looked away yet, he took a sip of his the water on the table. Once he put his glass down he bit his lip and looked the boy in the green cap up and down like Amber had done earlier. Amber looked back only to see that the boy was staring right at their table while the other two were distracted arguing about something. His face had a Nervous look on it and he seemed uncomfortable. Cyrus looked back at her, and she couldn't help but ask a question that had been building in her mind ever since the brunette asked her to join him.

 

"Why do you seem so..." she paused and her eyebrows knitted together as she searched for the right word.

"... so different?" she said with no malice or judgment. It was a question that was unfiltered by the expectations of the outside world, for in this moment as they talked no one else mattered, no one else existed except for them. A boy, a girl, and a budding bond.

 

"I feel different, but in a good way. Lots of things have happened to me in the last few months where I feel I am no longer the person you knew when we were first introduced." Cyrus stopped talking as the waitress came back. He said thank you as she handed him the drinks, food, and his change. As she walked away he pocketed the coins and he placed the extra bills under Amber’s long forgotten water.

 

“Ready to go?” he ask. She confirms but before they stood up they both noticed a shadow hovering over their table. They look up and see the boy in the green cap they were both eyeing earlier. He was looking down and away from Cyrus. He looked quite embarrassed as he asked a question.

 

“Hey so I was wondering if I can get your number?” the two were stunned, it’s not often that people actually go up to others and ask for their contact info. The brunet and the blond looked to each other and both grinned.

 

“So which one of us are you asking?” It was Amber who broke the silence.

The boy looked up seeing them both grinning he exhaled and said, “I’m asking the pretty blond of course… no offence.” He stated as an afterthought to Cyrus. Cyrus released his own breath he was holding: because as much as he is trying to act confident about this being open thing, it still scares him what other people would say or worse, do. Seeing that amber was biting her lip and not responding Cyrus decided to help out a bit.

 

“Sadly since my **friend** here has been struck speechless, by your good looks, would you mind giving her your number instead?”

“Sure. My pleasure. I just need some-” Cyrus held out a sticky notepad and a pen. The other boy was surprised but took the items anyway. He scribbled down his number and-

“Noah, nice name. I’ll be sure to message you later.”  Amber said with a new glow about her.

 

As they walked toward the exit Cyrus looked back and gave a wink, the other boy smiled bashfully as he made his way back to his two other friends who were giving him pats on the back.

 

-

 

On their way to the park Amber and Cyrus chatted about anything that came to their minds. The weather, test in school, the pros and cons of being asthmatic: something the brunet learned in the last hour of their merry jaunt to the park nearby. Something they were both worried about, but ended up enjoying so much they wanted it to last longer.

-

 

Cyrus was balancing on the wood that was the border to the playground and the rest of the park. Toeing that fine line with having fun like some of the younger occupants of the park that he and Amber were now in, and the watching of children playing like the parents sitting by the benches observing were doing. He couldn’t help but think about how astute that was for him and amber at this moment in their lives at the precipice of puberty and the cusp of their own juvenile maturity. He faltered and lost his balance. He caught himself on the ground and looked at Amber, and couldn’t help but admire her beauty in the evening light. He felt enamored and disappointment at the exact same time and couldn’t help but sigh out loud.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as they made their way to an empty bench. They sat down and he took his half of the food and his drink from her.

 

“I just can’t help but think about how pretty you are…” his face took on a somber look as he stated his thoughts. Amber couldn’t help but get a warm feeling in her chest, it means a little but more now because she knew that for Cyrus there was no end game. There was not plan to kiss her at the end of the night, no plan to see just how far he could make it into her comfort zone, no plan in general. The boy in front of her had no ulterior motives besides just letting her know his thoughts. It felt nice.

“… And at the same time I can’t help but think; what’s wrong with me for not wanting more than just being your friend. What’s wrong with me for trying to flirt with a guy that I know is only going to look at me with scorn because I just happen to appreciate him as much as the girl he knows in passing?”

 

Cyrus’ face held a bit of self-resentment that Amber is all too familiar with. So she commented.

“If they don’t appreciate the complement from someone with such good taste as yourself, then their opinions aren’t needed.” She reached and held his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

 

“So as we were talking about earlier, I want to know how the Cyrus I now know came to be?”

Cyrus looked at her and took a deep breath before he tried starting at the beginning of his story. The beginning of when he first realized that if he holds himself back he would never be happy, the beginning of when he realized that no matter what the one person he cannot lie to is himself.

 

“It all started with a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin.”

He paused as she just stared at him.

“A chocolate, chocolate chip muffin...” A question rang in her voice.

 

“Yes.” He replied.

 

“… Continue?”

 

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again let me know of any inconsistencies that you see or any criticisms that you have. 
> 
> How else can I grow as a writer without feedback?  
> Positive or Negative all is welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is practice for me because I'm writing a book. LOL, not really sure where this story will lead me though. I kind of just set up characters and let my imagination roam, so read with me and join me on an adventure that even I don't know where it leads.  
> I am open to suggestions and ideas as well, I always give credit where I can. 
> 
> Side note it has always bugged me that people make Cyrus short in their stories, he is taller in the show than Jonah (and in real life). Do people just like the idea of a little gay boy than a tall one? lol just curious.


End file.
